


Sometimes cliches are needed.

by lokiloo



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, coffee is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiloo/pseuds/lokiloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I ever told you,” Tony mumbles into his pillow, “how I much I hate you and your early bird tendencies?” A gift I wrote on Tumblr for Gyzym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes cliches are needed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).



“Have I ever told you,” Tony mumbles into his pillow, “how much I hate you and your early bird tendencies?”

“Once or twice,” Steve whispers into his shoulder, leaving a kiss before standing up. “I would apologize, but I’m running late.”

Tony shifts to a sit, rumpled from sleep a bleary eyed. “How can you be late for a run, Steve, it doesn’t even make sense, no one’s waiting for you-“

“I thought you weren’t a morning person.” Steve asks dryly. He’s lacing his sneakers up, kneeling in front of the bed. He gets up and heads out the door, turning off the lights as he goes. “I’ll see you later, ok?”

Tony mumbles an affirmation, and Steve shuts the door behind him.

It’s maybe three minutes before Tony’s asleep again.

 

“Hey, Tony, can you turn on the coffee machine?”

He’s jolted awake by Steve’s query, jerking to his side to see Steve soaking wet, dripping water onto the floor.

“What?” Tony asks, because really, what?

“I don’t know how to turn the stupid thing on, it’s too complicated. Also, it’s raining cats and dogs, Tony.”

Tony is squinting at Steve, even though he’s right there. “…Did you know it was going to rain?”

“Yes.” Steve stats neutrally.

Tony stares. “Jarvis-“

“I did warm him about the rain, Sir.” Jarvis states. “Captain Rogers assured me he would be fine.”

Steve smiles. “Coffee, Tony?”

Tony shrugs and grabs his robe, because hell, why not?

 

Steve changes into different clothes, while Tony sets up the coffee to start brewing. Tony’s still half asleep, working on auto-pilot. The storm outside is vicious and loud, thunder like timpani rolls and lightning quick and brilliant. He feels cold, despite the heater on, and he contemplates a movie on the couch- surely, anything they might have done today is ruined by the rain.

Making his way to the fridge, he pulls out some cream soda; they’d bought it a few days ago, Steve nostalgic and Tony plain indulgent. Its flat now, more sugar water then anything. Tony pours himself some.

He turns away from the kitchen, walking back out to the living the room and sits on the far too large couch. He turns to ask Steve what he’d like to watch (Not Blues Brothers again, honestly Steve, it’s great- more than great- but honestly enough), and suddenly Tony has to stop.

Steve is sitting there, seemingly entranced by the news coverage of the storm. The lightning outside paints his face is flashes of light. His hair is still soaked from his attempted jog, and the smell of coffee is just beginning to work it’s magic through the air.

It isn’t a quick revelation. The world doesn’t stop, Tony’s heart doesn’t skip a beat (how could it, it’s attached to a reactor hello)- nothing really changes. There’s just this slow, warm feeling bleeding out from somewhere near his stomach, making it’s way to the tips of Tony’s fingers- it’s effortless and beautiful and terrifying.

In that quite moment, sitting on a couch with a national hero he’s sort-of-dating-kinda-maybe, watching the news and sipping flat soda, Tony realizes something.

He is so completely, irrevocably in love with Steve.

-And here’s the thing; it’s wouldn’t be a big issue. Under any other circumstance, Tony would be able to properly digest the information, come up with a plan and watch it all go to hell. At least it’d be planned, right? –But Tony can’t do that, because Steve is sitting right there. He’s sitting right there, like he always has.

-Because this is not something new in Tony’s life. For the last year, Steve and him have been in this. Granted, most was when they were friends, and even though being in this relationship is new, their relationship isn’t at all. The fighting, the balance of give and take and push and pull, this rivalry and friendship and romance that’s between them-

At the end of the day, this is it, right here. Them, sitting somewhere quite, where words aren’t needed to say anything. It’s simple, and stupid, and all sorts of things Tony’s not sure he wants to figure out (or if he ever will).

It’s beautiful.

Steve’s beautiful.

-And Tony can’t help himself.

“I love you.” He blurts, completely chanced and stuttered, feeling his stomach clench and his nerves burn, staring at the way Steve’s face sort of stilts, and this moment may be the most intense one he’s ever had the horror of creating.

-But then-

-But then, like some stupid cliché, like the sun breaking dawn or a flower blooming or some other shit, something Tony thinks should have a name all for itself, something special and sacred and whole-

-But then, suddenly,

Steve smiles.

It’s not a grin, or a smirk. It’s just a little tilt in his mouth, something you wouldn’t really see if you didn’t know to look.

But his eyes. His eyes- they’re shining like Tony’s just told him the secret to the universe.

“Tony.” He whispers, and Tony’s not sure is his name has ever sounded so beautiful.

“Tony, I love you too.”

 

There is rain pouring outside, coffee is brewing, and nothing is more right than this moment, this ordinary, mundane, perfect moment.


End file.
